


Day 3: Magic + Mutual Pining

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: DaiSugaWeek2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, DaiSugaWeek2018, M/M, day 3: magic/mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: “How can he be so hot?! That’s so unfair!” Suga whines, his head falling forward and onto his open textbook on alchemy with a slam. Next to him Akaashi merely sighs.//crossposted on Tumblr!





	Day 3: Magic + Mutual Pining

**Author's Note:**

> merged the prompts. and am still submitting this right before deadline. _sighs_

“How can he be so hot?! That’s so unfair!” Suga whines, his head falling forward and onto his open textbook on alchemy with a slam. Next to him Akaashi merely sighs. 

“If it helps, you should talk to him. Instead of complaining when we’re supposed to study,” Akaashi answers, flipping through his own book on necromancy for their upcoming tests. Professor Takeda may be friendly, but he is no way lenient on rituals and spells, believing that one small mistake can cause a big accident, sometimes catastrophic. 

Suga whines again. 

“Kei-chan, you’re supposed to help! I set you up with Bokuto!” Suga tilts his head, so that he’s resting on his cheek, as he pouts firmly at his friend. Akaashi returns a glare. 

“You made a love potion.” 

Suga grins. “But it worked! Bokuto confessed his love for you, didn’t he?” 

Akaashi claps his book shut. “I didn’t let him drink the potion. It was _Kuroo_ who told him to, I quote, _get his shit together_ , unquote, and _your_ hot guy was the one who gave him a confidence charm.” 

Suga blinks. 

“Wait what?! Really?! That’s what happened??” Akaashi nods, and Suga lets out a really loud groan. 

“Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell me that? I thought it was--” 

“You didn’t ask. And you meant well, even though your way of going about it was…” Akaashi sighs, reaching a hand over to pat Suga’s hair. “Although you really should, probably, make yourself a love potion so that you can get together with Sawamura. It’s really painful to see you pine over him this much.” 

Suga shakes his head, looking all the more dejected. “I don’t think Daichi’s into guys… There’s this really cute girl he’s always with, and I think they’re together…” He admits, about to start wailing all over again about his unrequited crush. He doesn’t expect Akaashi to move his hand away, much less to flick him on the forehead. He yelps. “That hurts! Why did you do that for?!” 

“The last time I check, he’s single, and he’s definitely not into girls.” Akaashi sniffs, looking bored; but Suga knows how to read Akaashi better, and if anything he sees the exasperated mixed with amusement in the teal orbs. “Look, just trust me on this. And if it helps, he most likely likes you too.” 

Suga narrows his eyes, watching the subtle change of direction in Akaashi’s gaze. He decides to follow the other’s gaze. “What are you talking abou-- _Oh._ ” 

Standing behind him, a few feet away, is a very flustered Daichi and a Kuroo who was probably holding in his laughter all these time as he bursts into loud guffaws. The only person who is sane, but confused, is Bokuto, looking back and forth between the very flustered Daichi and a gradually matching on the blush Suga. 

“Daichi, I thought you said you like Suga? Why’s he saying you like girls?” 

The only response Bokuto gets is Kuroo doubled over in laughter, as Daichi lets out a strangled groan.


End file.
